1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an infant car seat toy assembly and, more particularly, to an infant car seat toy assembly for simulating a mobile vehicle.
2. Prior Art
It has been widely appreciated that imparting movement to a child will relax the child and possibly induce sleep. A swinging or oscillating movement (i.e. pivoting about an axis disposed in a fixed location) is quite a different motion for a body to be subjected to than is that from a rocking movement. Old and young alike seem to derive relaxation as a result of being subjected to a rocking action, which involves a moving pivot axis. As a result, parents through the ages have utilized rocking chairs and rocking cradles and more recently have even transported their children in automobiles in order to induce sleep.
A conventional baby carriage generally is not equipped with any power source. Alternatively, a power supply may be mounted on the main body of the baby carriage. With respect to the former, it is laborious to use the baby carriage outdoors. With respect to the latter, it is less strenuous to use the baby carriage outdoors. However, when used indoors, the function of the baby carriage is still impractical.
When using the baby carriage indoors, a baby is generally placed in the baby carriage, which is then pushed and pulled back and forth to help the baby to fall asleep. Such reciprocating movement is monotonous and laborious and it is impossible to take care of other things when pushing and pulling the baby carriage back and forth.
Also, various devices have been developed which automatically rock the infant, either in a side-to-side or forward-to-back motion. By providing such an automatic device, the parent is released from the task of manually rocking the child and can perform other duties. However, the automatic devices, which have been heretofore developed have certain disadvantages. In particular, they move the infant in a repetitive simple motion involving a limited number of degrees of freedom, typically two degrees of freedom or less.
Accordingly, a need remains for an infant car seat assembly for simulating a mobile vehicle, which overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.